Love Triangle
by Shake Shababo
Summary: Stella's cousins come to over after her family moves in and love cooks up with a fight against her cousins because they are all over Brandon. Read the adventure to a happy ending. BTW this is my first fan fic and it aint much so R&R after like the first 3 chapters or somethin.
1. Chapter 1

Love Triangle

Stella P.O.V

I just moved to Gardinia a few days ago. My mom says that our neighbors are coming over for dinner. I was still unpacking when I heard a knock on my door. It was Chelsea(my older sister). "Mom and Dad went shopping for some furniture. So if you need me i'll be in my room." I nodded and she flicked her hair and left. She is so prissy. She acts like she is the queen and anyone around her is a dork in her eyes. I cannot stand her. Though I'm kind of stubborn myself. I continued unpacking when I heard a laugh from outside. I looked out my window and saw a couple of boys playing and hanging out. They were pretty hot so I'm sure they all have girlfriends. About 40 minutes later I heard someone say there was some new people who moved in. Im sure thats us. I ignored when I heard another guy say that two cute chicks are living there and they were gonna ask one of them out. Im pretty sure thats me and my sis. Ok I kind of hoped they said that last part but thats not what happened instead they said they might talk to us sometime and get to know them. So yeah. I decided to not listen to their conversation because thats well rude.

So 2 hours past. It was 6:45. Mom and dad came home a few minutes ago with some shopping bags. My mom said we would do the rest of the shopping for clothes tomorrow. I can't wait! I got dressed for our visitors. I wore a brownish beige dress with a pink sweater and pink flats with tiny studs on top of them like on the head of the shoe only. We heard the bell ring and mom ran to the door and she said that they were Mr. and Mrs. Shields. The night was boring to me. We had lasagna and spinach. Nothing special. They said their son didn't wanna come. When they left I walked up to my room and collapsed on my bed. I was exhausted. I threw on a tank top and some pjs. I drank a glass of water and went back to my room. I started using my laptop for so long I lost track of time. It was 10:32. So I brushed my teeth and went to bed.

When I woke up the next day I did my usual morning routine and ate breakfast. My mom said that I should take a walk and explore. And that's just what I did. My mom asked Chelsea if she wanted to tag along but she said she had to do her nails and plan an outfit for school on Monday and blah blah blah. She is so full of herself. So I finished up my pancakes and slipped on my braided sandals. I left and watched nature go past. I felt like Snow White seeing all the birds and squirrels. They were so adorable. I saw a cafe called Latte Stop and headed in. I felt kind of sleepy so I needed something to wake me up. When I finished I paid or at least I tried to. Well see this boy about the same age insisted on buying it for me. I sighed and said " Thank you...uh..." I didn't know his name! " Andy", he giggled. " Sorry... Andy" I stuttered. We talked and talked and then went walking to a near by park. Old people were looking at us like were a cute couple but other girls hanging out with their friends made dirty face as if they were jealous. I watched the children play and Andy and I talked. After a while I said " I should be getting home. Nice meeting you. " He nodded and continued staring or thinking. He's nice I guess. He is the first friend I've had since I moved here. I smiled and started walking then he grabbed my arm. I looked back. " When can I meet you again some time for a small talk. Can I have an email or phone number. He pulled out his phone and I gave him both. " Thanks." I smiled again and walked. When I got home my family was eager to know what happened. So I told them everything. Chelsea had to comment and she was like " Oooooh my sister's got a boyfriend." I rolled my eyes and then my dad said lunch would be ready in a few minutes. I nodded and started for my room and my sister followed wanting to know more about him. I shut the door in her face and from the other side I could hear her shouting " No fair!" I started using my laptop when I realized that he was one of the boys playing outside. He might even be the son of our neighbors. Im pretty sure he lives near. Just then I heard my phone beep. I got a text from..… Andy? It says:

Hey Stella. Its me Andy. I enjoyed our small talk. We should hang out some time again. Well, peace!

I texted back and said:

Hi Andy. I had fun too and wanna meet me at the park again tomorrow and by the way I'd really appreciate it if you could show me around a bit more. Ciao!

A few seconds later he replied back:

Ok, Its a date. See ya!

Did he just say its a date?! Im sure he didn't mean it. Heh heh heh. Ok pull yourself together. It was 9:56 so I started getting ready for bed. I took a blue tank-top and plaid red pjs. I held my bunny slippers in one hand and headed for the bathroom. Someone was in there so I had to wait. I waited 15 minutes and that person still wasn't out. Now I know for a fact that it was Chelsea. She came out 10 minutes later. Unbelievable. She pushed my shoulder with hers and smirked. She continued to the bathroom sink and started using beauty products. I rolled my eyes and set the temperature for my shower. When I was done I dried myself with my towel and pulled on my clothes. I brushed my teeth, drank a glass of water and went towards my room. To my surprise ,Chelsea was on my phone! Like OMG! And she was reading some texts I bet it was Andy's. I hope she didn't write anything. She looked up at me with a smirk and put my phone down on my bed and left. I ran to my phone and yes she texted and yes he answered. She asked some questions about him. Now she and I know he's 18, his favorite color orange, he has a younger brother and sister named Carly and Nick, and he is 6.4 feet. He also has a cousin named Brandon who lives next door to him. He was tall when I met him. But Im still mad at Chelsea for snooping through my phone. I was on my laptop when I looked at the time on my laptop. My bedtime is 10:30. Yes I have a bed time. My sis really cares about bed time for "beauty sleep" so she goes to bed at 9:00 sharp. It was 10:25 so I figured I should shut down my laptop and go to bed and thats what I did in that 5 minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

Love Triangle

Andy P.O.V

I cannot wait for me and Stella's date later. I mean she is a total babe! I hope I can make her mine before Brandon gets to her, I thought to myself. I finished taking a shower and put on a casual outfit and some clone. I went down stairs for breakfast and there he was. Seven letters. B.R.A.N.D.O.N. He sat there eating cereal and talking to my mom. He looked up at me and smiled. "Hey dude," I said casually with a fake smile. I think he bought it. Suddenly my mother looked back at me and said " Oh Andy! I told Brandon all about that beautiful young lady you met yesterday!" I know I did not tell my mom anything. Brandon just nodded. "Heh,heh,heh and how exactly do you know that?" I asked her. " Well that's a secret", she chuckled. … A long silence passed by. Then my mother stood up from the table and nudged me as she walked past. " Um B-brandon you wanna….met her?" I stuttered. I gulped when he replied " Sure." He got up and asked when were we leaving. I managed to say "3:00". If your wondering why I am acting like this its because like I said before I don't want him to get her first. He has this way with women that makes them fall in love with him and stuff. So all the action is going to happen when he meets her. First she will fall for his looks then his personality and blah blah blah. I am just hope that Stella is different than the other girls in the past.

So later on…we arrived at the same place I really talked to Stella. The local playground. She wasn't here yet so we sat down and waited. Brandon read a book and I just sat there staring at people who walked past. I saw a couple of girls smile and wave. I waved back but Brandon didn't seem to see any girl that walked by. Then she came through the park gates. Stella.

Stella P.O.V

I walked into the park wearing a cotton blue and white striped shirt, waist shorts, my red Ked's ,and two long pony tails. I saw Andy and another cute guy with brown hair sitting next to him reading a book. Andy looked up and waved. I walked over. "Hey Stella. This is my cousin Brandon" he said. The boy looked up from the book and smiled. " Hi ", I replied. I sat down between them. " Are you guys hungry cause' I know I am!" said Andy. It was 3:15 and I was hungry. I stood up and asked " So where are we going? " They both stood up and Brandon suggested the " Fruity Music Bar ". It sounded fun so we were off.

At the bar…..

Wow! This place is amazing. I love this song too! " I'll go order. What do you guys want? ", Brandon asked. I ordered an orange flip and a cheese burger. Pretty messy for a girl but they are so good! Andy and I sat down at a table and Brandon ordered. He is so sweet and generous. Andy is too. They behave much better than the past boys I have hung out with. This might not be a bad year. So after we all ate, we talked about ourselves. We bonded and got to know each other. We were all like BFFS.

40 minutes later after talking…..

" Stella, you want to dance?", asked Brandon. Andy went up on stage to sing. " I-I-I don't know. I can't dance. I'm horrible at it," I mumbled. " Oh come on." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the dance floor. Awww man, I can't embarrass myself! He started dancing but I turned around to sit back down but he swooshed in front of me. " Oh no you don't. I promise you'll have fun." Ugh. Damn this boy is persistent. I sighed and started to dance a little. Then, I kind of got a little wild. Andy started at us shocked. There we were dancing and laughing. That was so much fun. Andy looked upset. We had so much fun we didn't even notice that it was getting late. I was so exhausted. When Andy walked over to us because he….. I guess he got tired of singing. He was good at it. " It's getting late. We should all be getting home now", Andy said kind of coldly. I glanced at the time. 9:49. I rushed over to our table to get a drink of water and the guys followed. " Okay", I began. " Let's go." Brandon nodded. We walked out the door and Andy asked " Sooooo, what did you think? Did you have fun?" "Yeah. Too bad it ended but we can still come again, right? I mean you guys are so fun. You are really making me feel alright here", I sighed. "You are not a bad dancer, Stella", Brandon told me. I giggled. "Thanks. Your not bad either." Andy looked a little lost and a little mad. What's up with him? When we got to my house we all said by and you know like see you at school. I walked in at 10:08. There everyone stared at me. They were all sitting on the couch. " Where were you?", my mom asked sternly.

Later after having a small talk….

I got a text from Andy after taing a shower. It said:

**Hey Stella, Brandon asked me for your number. I gave it to him. His number is 347-750-8829. So don't think it's a stranger if he decides to talk to you. Bye. **

I texted back okay and put on a t-shirt that said we are never getting back together with a popsicle broken in half and gray sweats with my bunny slippers. I wen down stairs to watch T.V. and there I saw my mom and dad kissing. GROSS! I stuck my finger in my mouth on my tongue. " Ahem ", I coughed out. They giggled and left to the kitchen. I watched some T.V. and after that, did my nightly routine. Sunday was fun. I'm going to school tomorrow and I hope I see the boys again. Nighty-night!


End file.
